iComfort you
by Subject87
Summary: one shot based on when Freddie tried to Hack Nevel's website in Irue the day. Please excuse horrible grammer and title. Oneshot, may write more oneshots to add on to this. Please Read and Review.


]

Freddie tapped at the keyboard like a possesed man as Carly sat on the bean bag watching him, Ever since Nevel had hacked Icarly he had workedbeen working himself to the bone trying to get the website back and she knew why. It wasn't because the Plain White T's were supposed to play on the show, it wasn't because Sam had threatned to beat him senseless if he didn't, No the young Technical producer was working himself hard because he knew how much it meant to her. Biting her lip Carly looked up at him and smiled softly "How's the tech stuff I don't really understand coming?" she asked standing up and walking over to him to look at the labtop monitor. "It's.. Not really going anywhere" he admitted fustrated as he looked at her, their eyes met for a moment before he looked away quickly pretending to focus on the screen again, Carly looked down and sighed softly "Can I help at all?" she asked though she already knew the answer as he shook his head "No Offense Carly" he said "But you don't have the computer experince.. In other words your not a geek like me" he said trying to lighten her mood. The small joke did wonders as she visably relaxed and let out a giggle "Alright I'll let you do your nerd stuff" she said "I'm going downstairs, do you want a drink?" she asked "Sure, Just an Iced tea if you wouldn't mind or some Juice if you don't have any tea" he said and she nodded before going downstairs.

Several hours later, and several glasses of Tea, Freddie slammed the labtop closed and kicked the wall in fustration. Grabbing his foot he winced "Bad idea, Bad Idea" he muttered as he heard footsteps "Oh no, Sam and Carly are coming back.. Sam's gonna kill me, But more importantly I let Carly down" he continued, muttering to himself as he paced back and forth in the ICarly studio. As Carly and Sam entered the studio Carly could tell right away that Freddie was upset, Sam of course just walked over and sat on the red beanbag in the corner "What's a matter Freddork?" she asked casually as Carly walked over to him and asked in a more Gentle tone "What's wrong Freddie?". He looked down for a minute then back up at Carly "I can't shut the website down, I've tried every trick I know which is why it took so long, his firewall and other security is just way to advanced for me to even break through" he said and then stopped "I mean.. He's to smart for me" he admitted, trying to make it sound simpler for Carly "I'm Sorry Carly, I let you down" he said shrugging "Anyway, I gotta get home.. I'll be back tomorrow" he smiled at Carly, though she could tell it was a fake smile, and left without a word. Sam just shrugged and stood up "What a dork, How could he mess this up?" Carly turned on her and frowned "He did his best!" she said "Let's see you do better!" Sam looked at Carly and said "Woah, Someones defensive of the dork today" she said before heading downstairs "I'm hungry" she said simply as she headed to the fridge.

The next day at school Carly caught Freddie at his locker and attempted to talk to him but he didn't meet her eye and simply walked off. Finally in yhr ICarly studio, Sam of course wasn't there yet as she was always nearly late, Carly Cornered Freddie and put a hand on his shoulder "Tell me what's bothering you" she said softly, obviously worried about him. Freddie met her eyes again "I let you Down Carly" he said simply "I promised you I'd help get ICarly up and running again, I said I could Crash Nevel's site and I couldn't.. I'm the worse Tech producer ever" he finally said. Carly smiled softly and without thinkining kissed his cheek "You are not" she said "You're the best Tech Producer ever" she said "ICarly wouldn't be the hit it was if not for you, and I'll never forget it. Now C'mon, I got an idea to get ICarly up and running again.. After that well, maybe you can buy me a smoothie at the Groovy Smoothie" she said smiling slightly flirtingly and headed downstairs, leaving a shocked Freddie to process what she had just said.

**Note:** I do not Own ICarly and all that good stuff, this story is set during the episode iRue the Day after Freddie tries to hack Nevel's website. Also I aplogize if this seems a little short, I struggle on Details. I'm currently Rewatching ICarly on my computer so if any more episodes give me an idea for a Oneshot I might just make this a series of One shots, Please Read and review.. Sorry for all Grammar mistakes, I suck at Grammar.


End file.
